


Star Trek Headcanons, Prompts, Fanart, Meta, Drabbles

by Doctor_RainbowFoxey



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabbles, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Meta, Multi, headcanons, other stuff, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_RainbowFoxey/pseuds/Doctor_RainbowFoxey
Summary: These are some of my Star Trek works that were posted first on my Tumblr and Then compiled here.  Posts here will include headcanons, Prompts, fanart, meta and possibly drabbles plus whatever random things I come up with.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and want faster updates check out my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/irascendedlolkitten

 

****

**Meta:**

One thing I’ve noticed as a relatively newer person to the fandom is that mirror verse Bones seems to more often presented as if he is his regular universe counterpart and is often pushed around.  I think a lot of the reasoning for this is taken from what Mirrorverse Spock says about McCoy in the TOS episode Mirror Mirror.  However in my opinion I think they are taking what Spock says as the whole literal truth without keeping in mind that this is a version of Spock talking about a version McCoy.  Even as a serious spones shipper I know that Spock and McCoy in any universe will probably enjoy throwing shade and being joyfully salty towards one another.  Also this being kind of pirate/looser moral wise version of Spock it’s probably not telling the whole truth. 

   So in my opinion Bones probably is nice FOR a mirror universe character and in my opinion that doesn’t make him less scary or a force to be reckoned with but more of one.   I mean regular Bones in both AOS and TOS is a force to be reckoned with already.  Once Bones makes his mind up his mind and decides on a course of action it’s really hard to stop him.  Imagine a version of McCoy who is just as passionate about the things he cares about but shaped by the mirror universe (ALL creatures are shaped by the environment they are nurtured in/exist in.  Nature vs nurture, as science has found, evens out to about half and half.)  

  Also while I’m glad the AOS fandom has chosen to follow the original backstory from McCoy the mirror verse McCoy in the AOS comics is badass.  If just for the sake of variety (I’m a big fan of that in general).  Plus in my opinion it’s simply more fun if the individuals in a relationship are more equal.  Not that it can’t have mirrorverse style horrible-ness but in my opinion it’s really unfair to Bone’s character to assume he’s at the other’s mercy.  I mean the dude commands a whole key (very terrifyingly important to the crew) area of the ship.  That’s not something one would get just by being a nice lay or Kirks pet.  Especially when you consider Bones as the CMO in the mirror universe, in a system when strength of all sorts and scary-ness is the currency that one uses to earn a command position (and sexy sashes yay).  Not to mention what one needs to simply survive.  

 Wow that got long!  Anyway if you guys like later I can write a headcanon about what I feel mirror Bones is like.  Also it really does kind of both amuse that so many just take mirror Spock’s word on mirror McCoy.  I imagine mirror McCoy would be seriously irked.  (Their may be a prompt in that lol.)   Also I don’t have a problem with some fic being like that (I both liked and didn’t like Icarus verse) but even as a Bones fan who is often meanest to her favorite characters, it get’s seriously old after awhile seeing so many fic where he’s used and dominated.  Especially when logically character-wise it seems unrealistic.  Not when it’s possible (and more fun) to imagine him as BOTH nice/sweet/sentimental/passionate in typical Bone fashion AND with a scary as fuck in the unstable violent crazy with a purpose kind of way.  And to imagine to other’s it’s extra scary cause of his skills and a general tendency to seem to turn on a dime/unpredictability factor.

** **

 

**Prompts:**

 

 **Repeat** \- Do to meddling with unknown alien tech Spock and Bones end up in a loop, repeating the same day over and over again.  Little do they know the only way to get out of the loop is to realize their feelings for each other and act on them.  This could take some time…

 

 **Hunted** \- Spock and Bones journey together across a very hostile terrain on a alien planet.  To make matters worse Bones is injured/blind and must rely on Spock to protect/guide him.  In addition Spock must rely on Bone’s knowledge as well.  Working together the two realize their feelings for each other.  Oh and did I mention something/things thinks they both look really tasty and is hunting them? Yeah that.

 

 **Pirates** \- Bones gets kidnapped by space pirates.  The space pirates end up regretting their life choices however as: 1. Bones is a pain in the butt stubborn poor hostage. 2. Kirk, Spock and the rest of the enterprise crew are _**pissed** _ and seem ready to chase them to the ends of the earth.  

 

 **Strange Creatures:**  Star Trek Mushishi Crossover.  Spock and Bones crash land on a strange planet in which the locals tell legends of strange unseen creatures.  After a traumatic encounter with one these creatures McCoy has been changed and can now see the creatures called Mushi.  Unfortunately their are other effects, most importantly Bones seems to have now become a magnet for the creatures.  Fearing risk to villagers Spock and McCoy must trek through dangerous wilderness and all the while dealing with Mushi of all sorts until they can contact the Enterprise.  Through their adventures Spock and McCoy grow closer.

 

 **Bones Challenging Death:** 5 times that Dr. Bones Mccoy challenged death and won.  One time he didn’t.

 **Bonus:** If some of these have a literal supernatural quality to them, like Bones actually conversing with/ talking with death in some form and being challenged to a battle of whits and whiles.  

 **Double Bonus:** If he meets death as an old friend or non-adversarial manner or/and some one else challenges death for him.

 

**Headcanons:**

 

 **Sentinel** \- Part of why Bones gets so anxious and cynical before is because he just can’t stop thinking. Because of his profession he knows very well all of the dangers and ways they could die. Even worse he’s wise and humble enough to understand their are plenty of dangers and possibilities he’s not even aware of. To make matters worse he can’t in good conscience ignore these things and shove these concerns to the back of his mind as other crew might because he perceives it as his duty to pay attention to these things.

 

 **Anxiety** \- Often Bones anxiety is the worst before a mission, action or any kind of change. It is the waiting that stresses him and gives his mind time to run in circles. He tends to contemplate all the ways thing things can go wrong and doubt himself. However once he is doing the task, whatever it is, he pushes these worries to the side and focuses on what he is doing. He only struggles with his anxiety again if his focus is interrupted in a big way. He is usually able to return to his task and focus again if permitted. He may even enjoy what before he was so frightened about.

 

**MirrorVerse McCoy Headcanons 1:**

 

 **Honor Code:** Mirror McCoy has his own personal code of honor that he sticks to religiously. To mirror McCoy honor, tradition and Loyalty are essential.  While other places in the empire have given up on ancient traditions mirror McCoy was brought up to and finds these things sacred.  He’s ridiculously stubborn about following some of the smaller ones such having to do with manners and culture.  In fact he may even resort to punish any violations he witnesses.  Others he’s more flexible with others he’d rather die in agony rather than violate.  Anyone who mocks or violates his code better watch out.The regular crew tries not to violate any of them since which violation gets which reaction seems to vary each day.  Anyone who mocks or violates his code better watch out.

 

 **Unpredictable:** To others his actions and ability to switch from kind good grumpy doctor to scary as @*#@ & at a moments notice.  This makes him a special kind of scary to rest of the crew.  However in McCoy’s mind his actions make perfect sense and are very logical.  Spock disagrees.

 

 **What is Sacred and Worth Protecting:** To McCoy protecting children, the innocent, those who have earned his friendship/loyalty, his patients and up holding his code are of paramount importance.  He will go to seemingly insane lengths and inflict a great deal of violence and terror on those who threaten these things.

 

 **Things Worse Than Death:**  McCoy prefers to avoid killing unless it’s necessary however those who cross him find out the hard way that their are things worse than death. This includes a lot of creative mad scientist/doctor things like taking a individual to the point of death then bringing them back to dubious uses of psychology.  Plus more Mirror Bones is very creative with these things.

 

 


	2. Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though a lot mirror denizens consider love to be a weakness; they couldn’t be more wrong. Love can drive people to do extremes, enable them to do impressive feats and to conquer enemies they wouldn’t have otherwise. For instance their is a legend of a man who killed a thousand demons and in the process became a demon himself, all for the sake of love.

                  

  

**Headcanon - mirror McCoy - Love as a Lethal Power**

 

  Though a lot mirror denizens consider love to be a weakness; they couldn’t be more wrong.  Love can drive people to do extremes, enable them to do impressive feats and to conquer enemies they wouldn’t have otherwise.  For instance their is a legend of a man who killed a thousand demons and in the process became a demon himself, all for the sake of love.  

  If such emotions have such power in the regular universe imagine what impact such individuals could have in a mirror universe without moral constructs to inhibit acting on such feelings.  So when mirror McCoy is presented as loving and caring like his regular universe counterpart this ability should not be presented as a weakness.  Perhaps the difference should be in his degree of selectivity and lack of inhibitions he has in protecting those he chooses to care for. 

   In fact it is likely that in the mirror universe such ability in individuals is actually terrifying to other mirror universe denizens because it means said individual is considered incredibly dangerous.  Their love makes them unpredictable and hard to control.  Even more so because most in the universe do not understand or posses the capacity for such feelings so that makes them even more frightening.

* * *

 

**Tell Me Something I don’t Know** \-  5 times Spock honored McCoy’s request and one time McCoy told Spock something he didn’t know.   

  
**Field Medicine** \- 5 times Spock and/or Kirk witnessed Bones fearlessly  performing field medicine in a conflict and one time they had to do field medicine themselves in order to save their doctor.

 

**He's Hot and He Doesn't Know it**

He’s Hot and He Doesn’t Know It- 5 times the good Doctor McCoy was obliviously epically unknowingly incredibly hot and accidentally had a _effect_ on his crew mates.  Plus one time he did know what he was doing.

**AN 1** : Inspired by the previous prompt and a great Streets song.

 

**Love, One Metaphor at a Time:**  One reason Bones loves metaphor so much is that he is a very visual person and often thinks/remembers things best in if done so in a visual manner.  Often when he says a metaphor no one knows that he is also picturing said metaphor in his head.  This is a habit that he developed first because doing so entertained/amused him and then later because doing so comforted/reassured him in difficult situations.   After Star Trek Beyond Spock finds he has created a telepathic bond with Bones by accident. He soon finds himself secretly experiencing the interesting ways that Bone’s mind works.  At first Spock is surprised, then intrigued as this kind of thinking is similar to how telepaths tend to visualize things, and then he finds he can’t do with out them.

* * *

      

**Misc**

 

**Star Trek the Voyage Home - Other Creatures**

So I was thinking last night, what if the alien probe had choosen to communicate to a different giant sea creature how fun that would been?  Like a giant predatory whale, giant squid or Liopleurodon?  Imagine the possibilities!  Scotty being like we have to get two of what? Or maybe a if on land a gorgonopsid?  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work and want faster updates check out my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/irascendedlolkitten


	3. Starstruck Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over time Bones’s love for Spock grew like a sapling, small and humble at first only to grow voraciously, digging it’s roots so deeply into him that even the most skilled could not remove them. His love was fragile and tender at first only to grow thick layer of armor over time. His love fed ravenously on shared words, glances, touches and the lessons only learned by comrades working in tandem. At first his attraction towards Spock yielded fruit that was hard and bitter. However eventually the fruits of his love ripened, creating a nectar so sweet wonderful it was too divine for even the gods much less a mortal like him.

 

                    

 

**Headcanons:**

 

 **Chick Flicks** \-  Bones gets Spock to watch emotional movies to try to get a emotional reaction from him but it is Bones who always ends up emotionally effected by the movie. Spock goes along with this because he enjoys cuddling with Bones, holding his hand and enjoying his characteristically powerful emotions vicariously.  Bones catches on to this when Spock suggests that they watch movies like Titanic, princess Bride, Amelie and Little Women.

 

**Reasons for Contention:**

**1.) The Thrill of Contest -** Part of why Bones and Spock argue so much is because they both love arguing, competing, debating and in particular winning.  In each other they find a worthy and eagerly ethusiastic opponent.

 **2.) Different Outlooks -** The most obvious is that though the two also have a lot in common they have very different opinions and methodologies.  The most obvious being constant logic vs. emotions debate.

 **3.) Dealing With Feeling Poorly** \-  Part of why Spock and Mccoy lash out is because they   are in love.  They are both disturbed and embarrassed by their feelings.  Rather than dealing with their feelings they both repress and deny their desire desire.  In a self protective measure they emphatically lie to themselves and others but deep down they know the truth.  They both assume the other is out of reach and struggle with deep pain eternal agony of desiring something one can’t have.  To deal with this pain they denigrate the object of their desire to console themselves.  They both convince themselves that they never really wanted the other because it feels less painful that way.  They often exchange cruel cutting words instead of the loving reverent words of devotion they wish to use as they both seek to hide their deep helplessly passionate love for the other.  In their response to their own pining they instead of dealing with things maturely, lash out at each other in anger.   This situation is exacerbated by the fact that Spock is the king of repressing emotions and Mccoy is super emotional.  Reference: this school of life video link [HERE](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F4RJCWeRS_Jg&t=Y2VmODU1Y2I1NDk1ZjM3OTFlMDczNWFiNTM0NjIxNzI0MjUzOTRkZCxkQ2JVTEhCbg%3D%3D&b=t%3AMWt2RTxcVgpiF4rH0Yo2gQ&m=1)

 **4.) Any Reaction is A Good Reaction** \-  Spock and Bones antagonize each other because subconsciously any reaction is a good reaction.  To them both reactions of passionate anger can be a stimulating result similar to lust  in how it effects the object of their desire.  Since they both believe the other is unattainable they both take what they can get.

  

* * *

 

****

 

**Prompts:**

 

**Misdiagnosis - spones**

**5 Times Bones Mistook Spock’s attraction Toward Him as a Illness and One Time he Didn’t** \- Basically: he’s staring at my ass intently and blushing; I’m incapable of considering the fact that others would consider me desirable so he must have a fever!!  Better hypo the heck out of that fever!!

 

 **AN:** Partly inspired by Beyond, McCoy’s mother hen-ing in general and TheaNishimori’s latest chapter of her fic Sensitivity  [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/18701614?show_comments=true#comment_77792051) because my muse of randomness thought what if this was done monty python style and taken to level 11.

 

 **5 Times Spock Tried to Express his Feelings to Bones but got Interrupted by Bones Going Into Super Mother Hen Doctor Mode -** I mean considering the way he reacted to Spock laughing imagine how he’d react to a confession of undying love? Or anything in between? Also consider Spock’s issue with being concise…And how Bones feels about Spock agreeing with him how could he misunderstand Spock’s attempts to court him (all prompted by advice from Kirk of course).  Also how McCoy often both assumes the worse and is constantly on detect disease danger mode…

 

* * *

 

                                  

 

 **Drabbles:**  

 

 **Peach Tree** \- Bones has often in visioned his love of Spock to be like a peach tree.  His love of Spock reminds McCoy of how he used to feel as a kid sitting under his family’s large peach tree.  To Bones Spock is a steady presence to lean on for rest and support.  When life’s realities become too much to bear, Spock’s arms like the shade of his old tree shelter.  McCoy feels at home when he is with Spock, safe, secure and at peace.

  Like his favorite tree Spock is full of hidden layers each of which functioning together logically and efficiently.  They both inspire his curiosity, his desire to study and understand what makes them tick.  Spock, to McCoy is both tenacious, unrelenting but at the same time subtle and shy as the spring. He is a partner in the pursuit of knowledge forbidden or not.

Over time Bones’s love for Spock grew like a sapling, small and humble at first only to grow voraciously, digging it’s roots so deeply into him that even the most skilled could not remove them.  His love was fragile and tender at first only to grow thick layer of armor over time. His love fed ravenously on shared words, glances, touches and the lessons only learned by comrades working in tandem.   At first his attraction towards Spock yielded fruit that was hard and bitter.  However eventually the fruits of his love ripened, creating a nectar so sweet wonderful it was too divine for even the gods much less a mortal like him.

  Often when he examines things at length he feels amazed and unworthy of such gift.  However his grandma told him to never look a gift horse in the mouth so he tries his best to push such scruples aside. Spock also helps Bones forget about his worries with great skill.  Spock’s whispering breath on his naked skin tickling like the whispering of leaves in the wind.  Spock all around him with warm stroking hands, hot exciting breath and worshipping kisses, taking in all of him.  Spock deep deep inside him sending waves of pleasure through him, causing a storm of pleasure to encompass him.  Over time McCoy’s love grew a tall strong unyielding trunk and broad branches.   Like Yggdrasil McCoy’s love for Spock is all encompassing, endless and eternal.

 


	4. Pop Culture, Cats, and Vulcan fans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and McCoy like to try to confuse Spock with Earth retro pop culture. They enjoy seeing how he’ll react to all the confusing weirdness and illogic. For example the confused, slightly disturbed look on his face when he says things like “but cats delivering mail and dancing is illogical.” Spock knows what they up to but he can’t resist every time because of his curiosity and his never being able to turn down the challenge to find a logical explanation for even the most illogical phenomena. They have a lot of luck inspiring these reactions out of Spock when showing him retro Japanese commercials and other retro earth media

      

 

**Headcanons:**

 

**1\. Confusing Spock With Earth Pop Culture -**  Kirk and McCoy like to try to confuse Spock with Earth retro pop culture.  They enjoy seeing how he’ll react to all the confusing weirdness and illogic.  For example the confused, slightly disturbed look on his face when he says things like “but cats delivering mail and dancing is illogical.”  Spock knows what they up to but he can’t resist every time because of his curiosity and his never being able to turn down the challenge to find a logical explanation for even the most illogical phenomena.   They have a lot of luck inspiring these reactions out of Spock when showing him retro Japanese commercials and other retro earth media like this: Link [HERE](https://youtu.be/cs8m1L_nAhA)

**2. Things Terran’s Say** \-  Sometimes Spock Likes to pretend he doesn’t understand Earth pop culture references or human saying just to troll Kirk, Bones and others.

**3**.  **In Depth Anthro Analysis** \- (In response to the first headcanon) Sometimes, schedule permitting, Spock will respond to Kirk and Bones trying to confuse him with Terran pop culture by doing in depth anthropological research and analysis of the media they presented to him.  This can come in the form of a very long thorough research paper, including theories on the meaning, cultural context and references of similar related media.  Often Spock produces these research papers in a alarmingly short period of time much to Kirk and Bones dismay.  If they refuse to read the paper he will communicate his results, hypothesis and theories to them via oral communication.

**4.**   **One Accidental Hip Vulcan Terran Retro Culture Expert for Consult -**  Spock also goes ahead and publishes these papers in anthropology journals because it would be illogical in his mind to go through all that work just to only troll his friends.  Due to this he has apparently accidentally become a expert on the subject.  Thus his crew members are often surprised by the fact that Spock is often approached by other scholars in academia, in particular Vulcan ones, for his consult and expertise in Terran culture.  Most surprising of all the fact that he has accrued a reputation for being hype a forward radical thinking celebrity and role model to follow for vulcan youth wanting to rebel.  Spock is very surprised by these unexpected developments and takes them in stride.  Even when he finds out young Vulcans are creating fashion style trends inspired by him, consuming retro Terran media voraciously and signing up for Star Fleet in Droves.

 

       

 

**Prompts:**  

 

**Five Times the triumvirates empathic bond was helpful and 1 times it wasn't**

 

**Healing Touch** \- Aliens give Bones the power to heal wounds or cause them by touch alone.  However using these abilities isn't free and using them has detrimental effects on Bones himself.

 

**5 times Kirk or Mccoy forgot/messed up the plan on away missions (with hilarious consequences) and one time they both stuck to the plan and things went pear shapped anyway.**

 

**Khan x Bones Prompt - Angels, Demons and a Space Road Trip from hell -** Set before into darkness.When on the run and escaping from section 31 Khan entertains the idea of taking aStar Fleet officer hostage as just in case collateral.Imagine his luck when he finds a grumpy inebriated CMO Leonard Mccoy on shore leave.To his a frustration his hostage is mouthy and a handful.Not only that but to his disappointmentlately a lot of Starfleet command isn't happy with McCoy and his crew.Thus they unlikely to trade McCoy for his family.Even worse while Starfleet may not be pursuing him, McCoy's crew have gone renegade and are chasing him down like the hounds of Baskerville.All this while McCoy seems to some how changing and influencing him.

 

  **Khan x McCoy prompt - Revenge of Khan - Triumvirate -** Khan kidnaps Bones to get revenge on Kirk and Spock.  Khan soon finds out that Bones is hardly a damsel in distress and is terribly bad at being a hostage.  He is proving to be giant hassle and a pain in Khan's arse; a sexy pain but a pain none the less.  Not only that but it seems hell hath no fury like a enraged protective Spock, Kirk and Enterprise crew.

 

**Light Eternity -** Starfleet comes to regret making teaching holograms of the triumvirate for the campus as they seem to be devoted to creating mischief but the students love them.

**5 times the rest of the command were transformed (animals, kids etc.) and Bones had to take care of them and one time they had to take care of Bones instead**

 

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I post things first on my tumblr and post in progress pics their.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/irascendedlolkitten
> 
> Next chapter for Halloween is going to be mirror universe themed and scary mirror Bones in particular. I'm planning a really cool picture to go with it as well.


	5. Elemental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and Bones truly are the twins of trouble. While Kirk’s body rejects all flora with a self destructive vengeance it turns out that the fauna likes Bones too much. It seems something about the grumpy doctor attracts them and they seem set on befriending him.

****

 

**Headcanons:**

 

 **Star Trek Headcanon: Bones - I’m a doctor dammit, not a disney princess** \- Kirk and Bones truly are the twins of trouble. While Kirk’s body rejects all flora with a self destructive vengeance it turns out that the fauna likes Bones too much. It seems something about the grumpy doctor attracts them and they seem set on befriending him. In fact sometimes they don’t want to let the doctor go. Sometimes this quirk when it happens can be useful, or a mild annoyance but other times it can get to be a pretty big problem. Kirk finds this all very amusing and wonders if the universe is trying to tell Bones that he needs a pet. As for Bones, he finds it all kind of exhausting and ridiculous. Between alien flora trying kill Kirk and alien flora liking him too much he’s starting to wonder if mother nature has it in for him. At the very least he wishes that alien geography, weather or something would have some predilection or opinion about Spock.

 

 **Star Trek Headcanon: Kirk - Rove** r - I think this song lovingly describes a younger commitment/long term relationships no thank you.  Or one night stand or friends with benefits yes please kirk.  Not a womanizer or such but potentially a heart breaker if you expected more at that time.  In a sense younger Kirk handled sex and relationships like he did adventure.  In other words he tended to leap without looking and didn’t settle for long.  In my mind it’s something older Kirk grew out of.   I can’t decide whether I want Bones to be the dog singing or Lady.  Maybe both?  Like Bones understood Kirk but still hoped for more someday despite himself because he was madly in love.  That and I kind of like the idea of Bones singing like this. Link to song [HERE](https://youtu.be/KhJcyrkfjQg)

 **AN:** I hope I didn’t offend any of my big time Kirk fans.  I mean it with love.  I think all characters have issues they need to deal with.  Or not too.  Nothing wrong with being a rover necessarily if you try not to break hearts too.   And it’s just one aspect of the characters that can be emphasized or not.  It’s certainly not the only way to interpret the character.  Oh and yes.  I guess I have a thing for disney songs lol.

 

**Memos**

 Both bones and mirror bones love to make lists, notes and memos.  A lot of the time the notes are about specific pet peeves of bones and can be seem kind of eccentric.  It moderately annoys new medical staff but is a habit that more experienced staff find cute and amusing.  Mirror McCoy’s lists often talk about more sinister sounding topics like the care of scapulas and how best to remove blood stains.   His more experienced staff find the lists and memos amusing in part because they know McCoy will eventually get caught up in something else and forget about them completely later.

 

 **Physician Heal Thyself** \-  In retrospect Bones realized he wasn’t able to meet his full potential as physician until he internalized the proverb ‘Physician, heal thyself.’  Until he learned to deal with his doubts and self hatred he could not fully give himself to caring for others.  He could not give the best counsel until he had become a example to follow.  This understanding took a long time and great deal of care from others to come about.  It took even longer and more support to fully act on and implement. 

 

**Prompts:**

 

****Star Trek Prompt: Bones - Five Times Alien Fauna befriended Bones and Didn’t want to let him Leave and one time they didn’t have to or Bones gets a alien pet**  **

 

**Star Trek Prompt: McKirk - Wizards Keeper -** (Last Unicorn fusion) Bones was perfectly happy living in and protecting his forest thank you very much.  Just because some had said he was the the last unicorn, what did they know?  Well at least he was until this pesky wizard came along and tried to convince him to come on a adventure with him. (AU can have unicorns being able to transform into humans when they want to if u want.)

 

**Spones Prompt: Cat’s in the Cradle** \- Inspired by the song bellow.  During a difficult mission Spock and Bones bond about their struggles as children with absent fathers and being lonely outcasts.  Spock becomes determined to help Bones be able to connect with daughter more despite the distance and the fact that he lost custody because of the divorce.  McCoy meanwhile becomes determined to get Sarek and Spock to resolve their differences.   A daunting task for any being but luckily Bones’s stubbornness is legendary. Link [HERE](https://youtu.be/N3rsIOFiJPA)

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and want faster updates check out my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/irascendedlolkitten


End file.
